


Hallelujah

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M, Gundam 00 Kink Meme, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumeragi gets stuck in the Ptolemaios’s padded room with Meister Haptism... just not the one she came looking for. Not a sound passes through these walls, but is her heart as immune to Hallelujah’s mindgames?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

Sumeragi looked at the security footage she had pulled up on the computer unit in her private quarters with something akin to horror.

She must have made a miscalculation somewhere. There was no other explanation. Mumbling to himself, sure, staring into empty space like he could actually see something there, fine, screaming at the top of his lungs, writhing violently and tearing his hair out... no. That shouldn’t have happened, none of the data had indicated this kind of reaction. What had she missed?

Sumeragi thought of herself as a fairly laid back person. She hardly ever dealt out punishments when her assessment was that a reprimand would suffice, always took Tieria’s critisisms in stride, and had personally made sure the hide-out Wang Liu Mei provided for them on Earth would be in the tropics, near a beach. Don’t make a big deal out of something when it could be dealt with as the minor incident it was, and get out the whisky to help ease it down when it’s a big deal to begin with, that was the basis of most of her reasoning.

So when Sumeragi Lee Noriega _did_ decide to intervene, it was not over anything trivial, and she kept her foot down once she made her decision. Such had been the case when she punished Allelujah Haptism. There were some lines she simply could not allow her Meisters to cross. Even Allelujah. _Especially_ Allelujah. Solitary confinement, no buts.

That was how it _should_ have been. And it _had_ been, until he started screaming.

Once taken, Sumeragi was loath to turn back her decisions. But she couldn’t let one of her Meisters suffer a full-blown nervous breakdown either.

"No no no, please no, not that, leave me alone, leave me alone, please, no no no, anything but that, somebody help me!"

Allelujah’s screams had been muffled by the padding in which the microphone was embedded when she first became aware of his erratic behaviour and had turned the sound on. As she fumbled with the isolation room’s lockpad a few breathless moments later, the silence was eery; the sound-proof padded walls wouldn’t let her know if she was too late to save him from some kind of seizure or if he’d already calmed down by the time she got the door to open.

The door hissed and swung open. Sumeragi peeked in cautiously, her knuckles white around the door’s edge.

He was huddled into a ball on the floor of the small square room now, with his head in his hands. The choked noises that escaped him sounded suspiciously like sobs. Sumeragi crept forward, kneeled, and put her hands on Allelujah’s shaking shoulders.

"Allelujah, what’s wrong? Talk to me, Allelujah." she whispered urgently.

"Too late. Allelujah’s gone. You just missed him."

He looked up, grinning, and Sumeragi felt goosebumps rise on her skin at the sight of Allelujah’s grin. His lips stretched over his teeth and the corners of his mouth curled upward, twisting his sharp, delicate features into a mockery of his usually so gentle, handsome face. His eyes were indeed wet, but the gleam in them made it look more like they had sprung from uncontrollable mirth, his hair was in disarray, and... since when did Allelujah have _yellow eyes_?

Moving faster than Sumeragi could follow, Allelujah dove past her, shooting up straight from his crouch and - janked the door shut?

Sumeragi looked from the place where the padded door had disappeared into the padded wall to his face, her body slow and her face blank while her mind raced. "Allelujah," she said carefully. "what -"

"I told you, _Alle_ lujah isn’t home. Care to leave a message?"

The glint of his yellow eye as he turned to her and the loping grace with which he moved toward her - a certain swing of the hips, tilt of the head - reminded Sumeragi of a panther on the prowl, and suddenly _fear_ shot up in her stomach. She backed away from the advancing Meister at an equal pace, backed away from that unrecognizable, feral grin.

Everything suddenly clicked into place - the talking to himself, the sudden moodswings he sometimes had during battle.

"Who am I talking to?" she asked. Her back hit the wall.

"Ooh, nice and fast. I like that."

The man with Allelujah’s body closed the distance between them and planted a hand against the wall on either side of Sumeragi’s shoulders. Having supervised Allelujah’s physical training schedule, Sumeragi knew better than to try to escape, so she suppressed the urge to flee and only pressed herself into the padded wall. The grin on his face widened as he leaned closer.

"So you want to know who I am? You wanna know my name?" He laughed softly, coming closer and closer, his mouth only a hair-breath from hers and his glittering golden eyes filling almost her entire vision before his head swerved aside and he whispered, his breath tickling the inside of her ear: "I’ll make you _scream_ it, just like he’s doing now." Sumeragi shivered. "‘Hallelujah, stop it, don’t touch her Hallelujah, get out Hallelujah, let her go Hallelujah, Hallelujah shut up!’."

‘Hallelujah’ chuckled, so close by now that Sumeragi could feel the shaking of his chest. The proximity with this wild-looking stranger in the body of a friend stole her breath away and set every nerve in her body on fire, sending tingling heatwaves flaring out wherever there was but a hint of physical contact. The contrast with the goosebumps that erupted all over whenever he spoke was dizzying.

Trying to get her breathing back under control, Sumeragi clutched onto the first topic that seemed safe to bring up in the presence of this exotic alter-ego of Allelujah’s - and which her danger-high body could not (mis?)interpret as a potential turn-on.

"You two can hear each other? So you’re mutually cognizant."

Hallelujah laughed and backed away some so he could drink in her face. The look in his eyes was almost hypnotic, and Sumeragi had to fight to stay focussed.

"Oh, I can see why you like her so much, Allelujah. I can smell the brandy on her breath, but she’s done her homework alright. What do you think, Ms Sumeragi?" He bared his teeth in a wide, almost manic grin, and one of his hands left the wall to ghost along her cheek and make her flinch. "Are you going to get off on knowing he’s watching everything? I know I will. I just know he’s going to scream all the way, screaming in my head, and it’s going to be so hot to hear you scream in my ears at the same time."

Sumeragi _had_ done her homework; upon learning that Celestial Being operatives would spend a lot of time cooped up together in a space ship, she had taken a crash course in psychology. Closed system interactions and the effects of unusual living conditions on the human psyche and trauma had been her primary focus, with a quick runthrough of the most basic psychological topics and theories for a solid foundation. She knew all about Setsuna’s PTSD, wondered about Tieria’s strange preference of space over Earth, because that simply wasn’t natural for Earth-born humans, kept a mental check-off list of the various stages of Christina and Lichtendahl’s sexual frustrations for fun, regularly conducted self-assessments and set up schemes that could help her give up drinking so much, only to discard them once she thought about the consequences they would have both for herself and Celestial Being... and now she had a Meister diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder.

If the situation hadn’t been so alarming, Sumeragi would have felt sorry for the poor, kind soul that had been poisoned with so much darkness that it was willing to split his mind in two in order to escape from it. As it was, though, she was struggling to distinguish Allelujah, the sweet, considerate guy she harboured inappropriately tender feelings for, from _Halle_ lujah, a maniac with too bright eyes who was implying things that went beyond inappropriate to settle in dangerous.

The way her body reacted to the situation wasn’t helping any.

Her logical mind finally took over when Hallelujah ducked his head. Screw his nine inches and fourty pounds of sheer muscle advantage, this guy was taking things too far. His mouth was halfway to her neck and one of his hands just about to slip down to her behind, when Sumeragi planted her knee solidly in his groin. With a strangled cry, he curled up into a ball of cramped muscle while his body was sent sailing upward; Sumeragi took the opportunity to crouch and shoot away along the floor. Grabbing hold of the opposit wall’s padding, she flipped around, braced herself, and pushed off as hard as she could with her feet.

 _I’m sorry for doing this to your body, Allelujah, but this persona is creeping me out,_ she thought as she sped toward him and raised her arm, ready to strike the point between neck and shoulder that would render him unconscious. But Hallelujah was one step ahead of her; in a move that was almost too fast to be seen, he turned in mid-air and caught her hand with his, the impact propelling them towards the wall. By the time they hit the padding, Hallelujah had her pinned to his chest with an arm like a steel trap.

Sumeragi glared at the smug grin on Hallelujah’s face and slung her one free hand against every part of him she could reach, but the more she struggled the tighter his grip became, until the pressure on her ribs became downright painful and she felt vertebrae cracking. Her breasts crushed uncomfortably between their bodies and she felt a highly unwelcome bulge poking into the inside of her thigh, but those minor complaints only dimly registered through the growing pandemonium in Sumeragi’s head that told her in a hundred panicky ways that _she couldn’t breathe!_

She desperately tried to suck in air, but the arm around her torso prevented her lungs from expanding, and every time her muscles twitched or used air escaped her throat the band around her chest tightened. Hallelujah’s shirt crumpled and small bones cracked onimously as Sumeragi’s hands closed convulsively, digging into anything they could get a hold of. The writhing of her body gradually turned into a full-fledged spasm, she was choking in a sea of oxygen and that gleaming golden eye filled her entire vision, lined with dancing black spots.

She managed to expell a faint croak. "A - air. P - ease, need t - t - buh-reathe -"

The sadistic grin on Hallelujah’s face widened, and then her vision went blank, and Sumeragi thought _this is the end_... And lips crushed hers and the pressure was gone, and breath - _air, precious delicious air_ \- was being forced into her lungs. Her mind dazed, Sumeragi’s reflexes greedily sucked it in, but there was only little to be had before it was taken away from her again.

In and out, in and out - Hallelujah had her mouth in a tight lock, one hand rough and hard at the nape of her neck to keep her head in place, and it was almost impossible to breathe on her own. He controlled her breathing, giving just enough to keep her teetering on the edge of consciousness but always leaving her needy, yearning for more.

And all the while, liquid fire ignited in and spread through her body in erratic patterns as his free hand prodded and kneeded, digging into her flesh and roaming her skin, and it drove Sumeragi mad. She was lieing on the floor and was missing her top but couldn’t remember how she got there or which way was up. Everything about this was wrong, but Allelujah - Hallelujah was kissing her and touching her and she couldn’t breathe or think right. Her head was spinning and she couldn’t get it to focus, so her body guided her instead, telling her _yes_ and _so good_ and _more_.

But then, one moment to the next, all of it stopped. Sumeragi gasped for breath and felt her back arch, her body quivering like a bow from the sudden deprivation. Her senses returned to her slowly, like a fog lifting. She looked up at the man who had his legs clasped around her waist and his jeans fly unzipped, his cotton-covered erection poking out.

Hallelujah grinned lazily. "It’s too quiet. You can’t scream my name when you can hardly breathe."

Despite her state of high general arousal, Sumeragi felt strangely calm. There was no doubt her body was enjoying this, no matter how wrong it was, no matter the danger involved, no matter the cause or the consequences. Liquor had long since stripped her of her inhibitions. If he was going to hurt her, she was going to like it. And afterwards she was going to drink it all off and not think twice about it, _if_ she remembered at all.

She was more concerned about Allelujah.

There was no trace of him in Hallelujah’s bright golden eye, disheveled hair, lecherous grin, predatory demeanour, but from Hallelujah’s gloating expression, she knew he was there. If he hurt her, he would hurt himself too, and Sumeragi had a feeling he would never forgive himself.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" The words had slipped out before Sumeragi could stop them.

Hallelujah cocked an eyebrow. "I’m busy torturing _you_ and you’re worried about _Allelujah?"_

"He would do the same thing. He _is_ , right now, isn’t he?"

"Oh, yes." Hallelujah purred, and leaned down to run his tongue along the shell of her ear. His hands deftly unclasped her stiff space-bra and he cuckled at the tremors that ran through her body. "You’re having quite the effect on him. He _likes_ you, you know. He wants you to scream _his_ name, but is too chicken to admit it."

 _Oh God._ She didn’t want to think about it, her mind couldn’t wrap around the implications those factors would have on the outcome of the current situation, not now. _Ignore it._

He paused to trace circles around one of Sumeragi’s exposed nipples with his tongue and sink his teeth into the breast below, making her bite her lip as not to moan. Pleasure and pain intermingled in the pit of her stomach, like balls of lightning dancing around each other.

"And you know what else?" Hallelujah went on as he tugged her pants down her hips without meeting much resistance, because Sumeragi couldn’t think right. "He pretends he doesn’t like me, but that’s not true. He _loves_ having me in his head. He’s a great big masochist, that’s why I’m here, to be his sadist. Whenever Allelujah wants something, he tells himself he can’t have it and makes up some excuse - ‘She deserves better than me.’, or ‘I wasn’t born for this so I shouldn’t want it in the first place.’, or my personal favourite: ‘I don’t deserve to live after everything I’ve done.’."

Laughing throatily, Hallelujah divested of his shirt, jeans and boxers. With his fingers hooked around the hem of Sumeragi’s panties and one knee between her legs, he continued gleefully: "That’s my cue. I come out and take what he refuses to accept, and I break it, so he won’t get a chance to have it again. That way we both get what we want. Though of course _he_ would never admit that this is the truth."

The pleasure he seemed to gain from telling her all this sent chills down Sumeragi’s spine. To her shame, she realised she couldn’t tell if they were of fright, disgust or arousal. Ever so slowly, Hallelujah pulled her panties down her hips, leaving her completely exposed. His fingers lingered on each curve and in every hollow of her legs, distracting Sumeragi even more from her fantic search for a solution.

_Even if you loath yourself so much that you poison your mind with alcohol and are willing to let your body be used like this, one of your Meisters - and the sweetest boy you’ve ever met - is about to give himself a mental breakdown. Do something!_

But when Hallelujah tilted her head back to allow his mouth easy access to the side of her throat and his hand slipped between her legs, pleasure coiled up tightly in her belly, and Sumeragi knew it was hopeless. She realised just how wet she was when he slid two fingers in between her labia and found her opening slick and hot, throbbing at his touch. When his thumb found the hard nub of her clitoris, Sumeragi could no longer hold back a moan even for Allelujah’s sake.

"That’s right. I want you to scream my name." Hallelujah breathed in her ear, pulling Sumeragi to him, their naked bodies flush against each other. _"You -"_ He pulled one of her legs around his waist and positioned his erect cock against her entrance, making her feel empty. _"- are -"_ Slowly and carefully, he moved his hips so that the tip of his member pushed between her folds, just barely inside the ring of muscles guarding her inner body. _"- mine."_ And with one fierce thrust, he buried himself into her to the hilt.

Caught off-guard, Sumeragi cried out harshly, fingers sinking into the padding of the wall or the ceiling or whatever, back arching, head falling back, breasts jutting forward. She brought her other leg up without thinking and clung to him when he pulled out of her almost completely, only to stab into her again.

"Say my name," Hallelujah demanded in between sucking her breasts and leaving hickies and bitemarks all over her neck, shoulders and arms. His hands were everywhere, pulling her hips closer to his, leaving scratches on her back, pinching her nipples. "I want to hear you scream."

And scream she did, every time pulled out and slammed into her. His rhytm was merciless and unwavering, torturously slow until he decided to pick up the pace at last, and by then Sumeragi’s throat was raw and her voice hoarse. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice told her this was sick and twisted, and reminded her of Allelujah, trapped in his own mind while she got fucked by his sadistic alter-ego and _enjoyed_ it, but she wouldn’t have been able to not enjoy it if she’d tried.

The firestorm inside her grew and grew the faster Hallelujah moved and the harder he bit down, until she could no longer maintain her hold on the floor and threw her arms around his neck, pulling her to him, clenching her eyes shut and clamping around him inside and out and shouting _"Hallelujah!"_.

A prayer. For mercy, for forgiveness.

Maybe it was hearing her scream his name at last, maybe it was the way Sumeragi’s muscles clenched around his cock, maybe both, that pushed Hallelujah over the edge along with her; he cried out too, a wordless, animalistic howl of triumph. He buried his face in her neck as his body spasmed and his hands, which had rested on her hips, squeezed with enough force to bruise.

And then they were just lieing there, a mess of sweat-slickened limbs, harsh breaths and wild heartbeats. Sumeragi only noticed she’d started crying somewhere along the way when opened her eyes and found the world shimmering all around her. Hallelujah had sagged against her, all the life seeming to have flowed out of him.

"It’s okay, Allelujah." she whispered hoarsely, bringng up a hand to stroke his hair. "It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault."

Hallelujah’s head shot up, golden eye glaring down on her. _"What?"_

"I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to _him_."

A nasty grin bared Hallelujah’s teeth. "Is that so? You know, that’s his favourite line too, whenever I get to do his dirty work. ‘It was you, Hallelujah, not me, it’s not my fault.’ But I’ve told you already," His lips lowered to her neck, and Sumeragi could feel them move against her skin as he spoke. "- he wants it too. He’s just too chicken to admit it, so he makes me do it for him, and he screams and begs all the while, but I know better. Let’s see how much of this it takes for him to admit it, shall we? Nobody’s here to interrupt us. Feeding time is still a long way off..."

The lips parted to reveal sharp teeth and a wet, hot tongue, and Sumeragi didn’t know if she cried out in pain or pleasure when they descended upon her skin. His movements were rough and hard, and she felt like goo under him, unable not to enjoy his touch. As Hallelujah entered her anew and took up a steady pace of hard, deep thrusts, one hand pinning both of hers above her head and one around her throat while he laughed breathlessly, Sumeragi closed her eyes tightly and could almost imagine soft, sorrowful grey eyes, Allelujah’s forehead coming to rest against hers, a hot tear falling down into the corner of her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
